


白正·合集

by lanxyl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 白兰·杰索/入江正一
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxyl/pseuds/lanxyl
Summary: #白正是永远的初心#这是一个白正短篇文合集
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Kudos: 4





	1. 七夜梦魇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前五夜是小正的梦，后两夜是真实的，六夜是十年后的新年，七夜是十年前的新年

一夜

除夕的庙会一如往年般热闹非凡，站在神社门口的入江看着那人来人往，他几乎怀疑整座并盛的人都穿上和服来参加这庙会了。看着他们身上各式各样的和服，入江低头看了看自己身上橘色的和服，那个人说这个颜色和他的发色和搭。不过入江更倾向于冷色调。

“但是这样也没什么……”入江自语着，抬眸，苍绿色的眼在人群中寻找着什么，不一会儿似乎就因寻找无果而轻皱了他秀气的眉，“怎么还没来……”

入江独自站在并盛神社门口，庙会的热闹似乎与他无关，看着那些结伴而行的人们，他只是单独的站着，等待着。

“呦，正一。”

突然的声音让入江一震，抬眸映入眼帘的是一个金发的青年，他穿着十分整齐的苍青色和服，嘴里还含着一根棒棒糖。

入江敛下眸，“原来是你啊，斯帕那。”

“什么‘原来是你啊’？正一你这副失望的表情是怎么回事，”虽然含着棒棒糖，但斯帕那的吐字依旧清晰，他从口袋中拿出一根棒棒糖，“吃糖吗，正一？”

“谢谢，不了。”入江轻摇头，他对糖分并不执着，比起甜腻腻的糖果，他更钟情于醇厚的咖啡。

斯帕那收起棒棒糖，总是波澜不惊的眼睛看了入江一会儿，有点踟蹰地问：“正一在等人？”

入江苍绿色的眸颤动了下，轻轻地点头。

站到入江身边，斯帕那看着来来往往的人们，“真过分啊，那个人，居然让正一等了那么久。”

“没关系。”入江淡淡的笑了笑，但眸中满是落寞。

斯帕那咬着口中的棒棒糖，“正一在等谁？”

“我在等……”入江渐渐眯起眼，眸中有些无措，自己在等谁……？自己明明在等他，但是他是谁？

“正一？”见入江突然垂着头不再说话，斯帕那轻皱了眉，低声唤了入江的名字。

“斯帕那，”入江抬头，苍绿色大的眼宛如一潭深水，所有的感情沉浸在深深的水底，他的嘴角扯出一道弧线，他说，“我不知道，我不知道我在等谁。”

“啪。”的一声轻响，斯帕那口中的棒棒糖被他咬碎，他注视着入江，用他那双如同平常般不带波澜的眼，“那就不要再等了，正一，不要再等了。”

然而入江却摇头，看着面前来往的人们，他知道其中没有他要等的人，即使他不知道他要等的人是谁，但是，自己会认出他，只要他出现在人海中。

斯帕那走了，入江又变成独自在神社门口等待的人了，他静静地看着人来人往，静静地看着午夜时分在天空中盛开的烟花，静静地看着原来热闹的神社变得冷清。

清晨的风吹动他橘色和服的下摆，入江抬头看着东方被染成血红色的天空，“结果你还是没有来……”

他的低喃散入风中，只能随风破碎。

二夜

入江醒来时看到的是窗外布满天际的霞辉，他起身，边揉着酸痛的眼睛，指尖却沾上了水渍。是泪水？自己哭了……？入江看着手上的泪水有些惊愕。他环视着四周，是自己所熟悉的房间，他推开窗户，黄昏的凉风让他打了个颤，入江算是彻底清醒了。刚刚的那些是梦……只是梦而已吧？因为自己根本没有要等的人，而且连那个人是谁都不知道，这也未免太……

入江坐在床上回忆着那个梦，自己在除夕的夜里静静地等待着一个人的梦。

“那没有意义……”入江喃喃着，“等一个不会来的人……我究竟在等谁……？”

“小正，你起来了吗？”

突然的敲门声打断了入江的思考，抬头就看到自家的姐姐推开了房门，这个平时总是大大咧咧的女子此刻仍旧没有什么淑女样。

“终于舍得起床了，一个午睡就睡了整整一个下午，你昨晚又熬夜摆弄你的那些程序了？”

“没办法，工作嘛……”入江理着自己乱七八糟的头发说。

入江姐姐眯着她翡翠色的眸子盯着入江，让入江一阵发毛，“有什么问题吗？”

“哦，没。”入江姐姐移开眼，“快下来吃饭，然后换件衣服去逛除夕庙会。”

入江看着这件姐姐放到他房间的和服，已经呆了许久。此时在他的床上正躺着一件橘色的和服，这件和服与他在梦中所穿的那件一模一样。梦中那种似有若无却深入骨髓的殇笼罩这他，他看到梦中那个身穿橘色和服的自己静静地等待，带着连他自己都无法理解的执拗。

入江右手按住胃部，一阵隐隐的疼痛让他轻皱了秀气的眉，他最后看了一眼那件橘色的和服，然后不再理会他直径走出了房间。没人规定去逛庙会一定要穿和服。

走在都穿着和服的人群中，入江才觉得自己是多么突兀的存在。他拢了拢脖子上的围巾，轻叹着努力降低自己的存在感。漫无目的地在喧嚣的街道中闲逛，入江越来越觉得自己与这个喜庆、热闹的气氛格格不入。真不该在姐姐的威逼下出来，入江深深地叹了口气，抬眼看了看川流不息的人群，心想还是回去吧。然而当他想把心中所想付诸行动时，半空中的白色流光使他停下了脚步。

“萤火虫……？”入江眯着苍绿色的眸子看着那上下浮动的白色流光。现在离夏天还早着，怎么会有萤火虫？而且，萤火虫发出的不是白光吧，“难道是UFO？那狱寺君应该对这个感兴趣。”入江自言自语着，没有留意到自己已经跟着那白光慢慢的远离了人群。 

静谧的树林与之前喧嚣的街道形成鲜明的反差，白色的流光在浓稠的黑暗中划出千万条错乱的线，偶尔的风穿堂而过，惊起万千流火，美丽的，诡异的。

入江站在白色的流光中，已经分辨不出哪点荧火把他带到这里了。太过寂静的环境让他有点怀念庙会的喧嚣，但是他只是无声地叹息，继续往前走，走向树林的深处，白色的流光聚集之处。

清澈的细流从结着冰晶而宛如白璧的山岩上缓缓而下，汇入被参差不齐却错乱有致的冰凌围绕的湖中，如镜般的湖面映着夜空中的繁星和那些白色的流光。 

站在透着白光的树中望着那湖中央在冰晶的簇拥之下盛开的纯白色花朵，入江一时不知该做出什么反应。他现在无法相信自己还身处并盛，并盛哪里能看到这样的景色？可是现在的他是真的看到了！他目不转睛地看着湖中央盛开的白色花朵，这是入江从未见过的，通体的白色，连枝叶也是白色的花朵。入江突然觉得视线越来越模糊，有什么滴进了湖中，结出一朵晶莹的冰花。他慌忙地揉搓着眼睛，带到视线恢复清晰，入江发现湖中不知何时多出了一个人。

他身穿着一尘不染的白色长袍，白色的发如同冬季的雪带着圣洁的冷意，而那翘起的发梢则带着妖异的蓝色流光。他负手而立，庄重中带着一丝慵懒，就如同傲然物外的王。既然是王，就会染上王的寂寥。

入江望着那湖中傲然中透着寂寥的白色背影，已不自觉地迈出了脚步，而那浮动着粼粼波光的湖水则在入江双脚触及之时结成了冰。一步一冰叶，七步生莲。

他来到他身边，没有感觉到远望是的那股森严冷意，入江不禁露出一丝笑容。抬起苍绿色的眸，他看到他遮盖了容颜的白色面具，失落从心头升起。入江看着他伸出手，宽大的袖子中是白得透明的手，他修长的手指点在那全株白色的花朵的花瓣上，指尖缓缓的结出一片冰晶。

“他只剩三天的生命。”

入江听到他有如轻叹的话语，心中微微一震，他紧紧的凝视着他，不该是这样的，入江很想这样说，但是却转而发觉……

“你是谁？”入江用微颤的声音问。

“白兰。”

简单的两个字却使得入江一阵心悸，他愣愣地看着那空白的面具，有什么正在破碎，有什么正要冲出牢笼。

白兰是谁？白兰是……

三夜

“入江君，快醒醒，入江君……”

“喂入江！快给我醒过来……十代目……”

“入江！极限的醒来吧！”

“Kufufu~该不是死了吧。”

“哈哈哈……怎么可能。”

“正一快醒醒，蓝波大人不是故意的……”

…… ……

各种声音充斥着脑海，扰得他一阵阵的头疼，只能无奈地睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是一张张熟悉的面孔。入江扶扶眼镜，有些艰难地起身，有些茫然的看着周围，处处张灯结彩，人们都穿着好看的和服，这是庙会……？

“怎么回事……？”入江揉揉有些疼痛的后脑。

“入江君对不起，是我没看好蓝波。”泽田纲吉一脸抱歉地说。

“十代目这都是这只蠢牛的错！和你没有关系！”狱寺一个狠狠的拳头砸在蓝波脑袋上。

已经15岁的少年模样的蓝波依旧像从前一样，眸子中氤氲着水汽，抿着唇说，“要忍耐……”

“蓝波……”纲吉有些无奈的看着蓝波。

“十代目，别管这只蠢牛！都快成年了还这幅蠢样！”

“哈哈哈~~~隼人被动气，这样子才是蓝波嘛，哈哈哈~”

看着面前仍旧充满活力的彭格列众人，入江模糊的想起了自己变成这个状况的原因。当时正想着回家的自己被蓝波砸来的不明物体击中，然后晕倒。他敛着眉，我成拳的手却越撰越紧。一阵锥心的痛侵上心头，那只是一场梦吗……他看到的奇异白光，被冰凌围绕的湖泊，没有一丝瑕疵的纯白花朵和那个白衣白发的人，都是梦境……？

微微张口，那已到唇边的名字却骤然消失，不记得了……那个人的名字……

那边蓝波委屈地大叫一声，少年从他的和服中拿出了火炮筒，“呜呜呜……忍不了了！”

“哇啊……！！蓝波！”纲吉见势扑去，火炮筒被蓝波甩了出去。

低敛着眸的入江没看到被高高抛弃的十年后火炮，更没有看到它在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线后向他飞来。

“Kufufu~又有好戏看了。”

六道骸诡异的笑声在入江脑海中盘旋了一会儿，随后世界寂静了，而当浓雾散去后，他发现自己再次站在被冰凌围绕的湖泊中央。清澈的泉水从山壁上淙淙而下，白色的树林中，白色的浮光上下掠动，而他面前是盛开在冰晶之上的纯白花朵。

入江鬼使神差般伸出手指去触碰那白色的花瓣，丝丝凉意从指间传至心底，小小的冰花在指尖绽放。还没来得及为这奇景惊叹，那片透着白光的花瓣突然失去了光彩，然后凋零。惊得颤抖的收回了手，指尖上的冰花化作飘零的光点，入江慌乱的后退，却撞入了一个微凉的怀抱中。冷香萦绕在鼻间，这个带着凉意的怀抱为何能让他感到前所未有的安心？

“这不是你的错。”

暖暖的气息落到入江的耳畔，莫名的熟悉的声线让他苍绿色的眸一颤，他想转身，却被环在腰间的手制止了动作。

“它只有三天的生命，现在只剩下两天了。”

叹息般的声音落入耳中，入江放松身体轻轻地靠在这个微凉的怀抱中，他轻抿了一下唇，说：“你是……白……兰……”

“你还记得我的名字，我好高兴呐~小正~”

苍绿色的眼蓦地收缩，入江猛地转身，身后人的发丝痒痒的扫过脖颈，入江看到他张扬的发，他白色的面具上已不再是空白一片，两道弧度如同弯成月牙的眼眸，一道弧度代替了翘起的唇角，这是诡异的滑稽。入江眯着眼看着这面具，只觉得非常非常非常的碍眼，不由自主就伸出手，但是指尖刚触到那冰冷的温度时，眼前的人就迅速地往后退了一步。入江的手僵在半空。

白兰伸手握住入江的手，“不可以给小正看见我的样子。”他这样说着，带着无奈。

“为……为什么……？”入江问，而他完全忽略了那个对他过于亲昵的称呼。他凝视着遮盖了白兰面貌的面具，皱着秀气的眉猜测，“难道你长得很难看？”

“怎么可能？”白兰突然凑到入江耳边，“是我太帅了，小正迷上我怎么办~？”

白兰的气息扫过耳边，让入江觉得似乎有一丝电流从敏感的耳边传到心底，在他反应过来时，自己已抱住了白兰，靠在了这个有着微凉怀抱的人的怀中。

“哦呀~小正这是已经迷上我了~？”白兰的音调上扬，透露出主人愉悦的心情。

本已为自己的行为而迷惑的入江，白兰的话更让他一阵心慌，他现在应该放开环着白兰脖颈的手，离开白兰的怀抱，但是他舍不得，更不愿！入江敛下眸，感受到那环住自己腰的手，感觉到自己被紧紧地搂着，他不由露出了暖暖的笑。好吧，他算是认了，这个如梦如幻的人早已在自己心中生了根。

“怎么办？小正，我好想吻你，但是面具很碍事……”

“真的不能把面具摘下来？”入江清秀的脸上透着一抹绯红，他的手指轻触着那画着笑脸的面具。

“呐，小正认为我是什么？”没有回答入江的问题，白兰却问。

“妖……怪！”

“哈？‘妖怪’太难听了吧……”

虽然因为面具的原因看不到白兰的表情，但是听白兰的声音，入江仍能想象得出他一脸郁闷的样子。入江轻笑，“那该不会是神明吧？”

“很遗憾，我不是神呐。”白兰放开搂着入江的手，然后在虚空中一划，一根白色的绸带出现在他手中，“只是不能让小正看到我的样子，面具什么的其实无所谓呐~”他把绸带覆到入江的眼睛上，“但是真的好想吻小正，所以暂时请小正闭上眼睛。”

白色的绸带遮盖了视线，代替了视觉其他感官变得格外敏感。入江听到了风吹拂白兰白色发丝的声音，听到了白色的浮光在他们身边划破空气的声音，听到了那面具落在湖水上，一朵冰莲随之绽放的声音。然后他感觉到了发丝扫过脸颊，微凉柔软的触觉侵染双唇，炽热的气息萦绕鼻尖。

蜻蜓点水，平静的湖面泛起涟漪，贴合双唇，用自己的温度侵染彼此，轻启唇瓣，炙热的气息交融，热烈而缠绵，缠绵则悱恻。

“真是甜美呐~比棉花糖还要甜美~”轻啄着入江湿润的唇，白兰带着轻笑低声道。

轻抿着唇，入江微颤的手轻覆上白兰的脸。那细腻如婴儿般的皮肤让入江稍稍有些惊讶，让人不明意义的摇摇头。他的手指触到白兰的唇，如意料般带着上挑的弧度，这是刚才和自己亲吻的唇，入江脸颊上透出绯红。手指离开白兰的唇，触到他英挺的鼻梁。然后一点点地往上，长长的睫毛触到指腹，痒痒的。这会是一双怎样的眼睛？他的瞳会是什么颜色？

“紫色。”白兰拉下入江的手握在手心，轻吻了一下他的脸颊。

“像紫水晶那样吗？”入江仰着头，就像在凝视白兰的双眸，“一定很漂亮。”

“那小正一定要记住我呐~”

轻轻的低语散入风中，白色的流光飞散，纯白的绸带被风带起，一点点地化成飘零的光点，又一片白色的花瓣凋零。

四夜

入江有些茫然的看着一脸担忧的看着自己的彭格列众人，环视四周，入江才发现自己所处的地方是泽田家。

“入江君你终于醒了……”纲吉松了一口气说。

“醒……？”

“都是这只蠢牛的错！”狱寺狠狠地瞪了那一脸委屈的蓝波一眼。

“呜……正一对不起……蓝波大人不是故意的……”少年垂着头说。

“哈哈哈~蓝波已经道歉了，入江你就原谅他吧。”

“是啊，极限的大人不计小人过吧！！”

“那个，纲吉君，发生什么事了……？”众人七嘴八舌地说了这么多，入江完全摸不着头脑。

“蓝波的十年后火炮筒……砸到你了……”

“Kufufu~然后你晕了过去。”

“真是抱歉，是我没看好蓝波！”纲吉满脸自责地说。

“被砸晕……？”入江这才伸手抹上自己有些痛的头，触摸着那缠绕在头上的绷带，他开始止不住地颤抖。那些事情是什么？原本以为是十年后火炮把自己送到十年后的世界，在那里邂逅了那个人。然而现在，他们告诉自己什么？那如同仙境的湖泊，那纯白的花朵，那说自己有着一双紫色的瞳的人，那个甜美缠绵的吻，这些，这些都是一场梦？

“开什么玩笑！！”

不知在热烈地讨论着什么问题的彭格列众人被入江的低吼惊得立刻禁了声，而入江已不顾他人惊疑的目光踉跄的往外跑。说那些都是梦，他不会相信，他怎么会相信，他怎么肯相信？毫无目的地在街上游荡，血色的残阳洒在身上变成刺骨的寒。他空洞的双眸望着那些为庙会做准备的人。

“恭弥，明天的除夕庙会……”

“不去，群聚咬杀。”

“那我们一起看午夜的烟花，就我和恭弥！这不是群聚了吧？”

“随便你。”

明天的除夕庙会……？迪诺和云雀的身影渐远，入江仰头望着昏暗的天空，这个梦又是从什么时候开始的？到底什么是梦境？什么是现实？

“我不相信，我不相信那只是一场梦。”低喃着，入江一步步地走向树林，白色的树林，被冰凌环绕的湖泊，全白的花朵……他撰紧双拳，“白兰……白兰……白兰……”

越过幽暗的树林，入江望着眼前的湖泊，没有晶莹的冰凌，也没有那盛开在冰晶之上的白色花朵，更没有……

“不会……”喃喃着入江抬起脚，鞋子触到湖面激起一层涟漪，他的身体开始向前倾倒……

寒意包裹着身体，浑浊的水声充斥着双耳，满眼满眼都是浓郁的黑色，而突然的一丝白色突破了所有。

“小正太乱来了。”

满是无奈的声音，这熟悉的声音，入江安心地靠在这带着微凉的怀抱中。

“白兰……”睁开双眼，苍绿色的眼中映着这个纯白的世界，透着白光的树，上下浮动的白色流光，被冰凌包围的白色湖泊，盛开在冰晶之上的白色花朵，还有眼前这个白衣白发的人。如果这是梦的话，如果这是梦的话，如果这是梦的话……那么，白兰……

“我愿意……”

“哦呀~”白兰修长的手指搅着入江额边的发，“这是誓约之词吗~？那我也愿意呐~”他上扬的声音悦耳得扣人心弦，“接下来该是誓约之吻了吧~？”

“不，是交换戒指。”面对白兰调笑般的话语，入江轻轻摇头。

“这样啊~”他摊开手掌，细小的冰晶在白兰手心中生成，继而两枚晶莹的戒指出现在他的手中。他牵起入江的左手，透着冷光却带着暖意的戒指被他轻轻地戴在了入江的无名指上。

“好了~该小正了~”

看着那枚晶莹的戒指，入江面带轻笑地接过。同样的戒指套在了白兰左手无名指上，戴着晶莹戒指的手握在一起，十指相扣。

“这回是誓约之吻了~”轻声说着，白兰低头就要欺上入江的唇，却突然想起了什么……

“面具。”直直看着那张只画着一张诡异笑脸的面具，入江带着罕有的强硬语气说，“碍事，摘下来，还有我不要再蒙眼睛。”

“虽然是小正……因为是小正，所以可以~”

白色的面具就这样化成了光点，与那些白色的浮光一起飘散。入江凝视着眼前的人，这是怎样的容颜？真的是如同紫水晶般的瞳色，那眸中却带着水晶没有的狡黠，薄凉的唇角带出一个好看的弧度，挺直的鼻梁给精致的面容增添了英气，使这让天地为之失色的容貌不带一丝女气。

“那么，小正迷上我了吗~？”凑到入江面前的白兰带着一丝邪气的笑，轻挑的声线却不是真心。

扬起一个充满暖意的笑，入江没好生气地道：“早就迷上了啊……”

“哦~？那么说我可以继续我们的誓约之吻了~”

入江微扬起下巴，苍绿色的眸望着白兰，宛如温润的翡翠。

“呐，小正，今晚你穿着和服和我一起参加庙会吧，穿着和小正的发色和搭的橘色和服，在神社等我。”

“嗯……”

最后的音符被白兰的唇封缄，入江环上他的脖颈，献上热烈的回吻。而在他们身后，白色的花朵的最后一片花瓣正在凋零。

五夜

“……那么说‘食梦’是专门吃别人梦的妖怪？”

“嗯。”

“那这个‘天狗’又是怎样的妖怪？”

“够了迪诺。”

“可是恭弥……”

“咳咳咳！”剧烈地咳嗽着，入江艰难地睁开眼，标准的日式房间的内部结构映入眼帘，之后是凭栏而坐的云雀恭弥和坐在他身边捧着一本“妖怪百科”的迪诺·加百罗涅。

“入江你终于醒了，又哪里不舒服吗？”迪诺关切地看着入江，“看到你掉进湖里的时候，还真把我们吓了一跳。”

“掉进湖里吗……呵……”入江撑着额头轻笑。

“不想笑就不要笑，很难看，入江。”云雀轻啜着酒盏中的清酒，淡淡地说。

迪诺有些担心地看着入江，“你还好吧？”

“没事，请不要担心，”入江深深的吸了口气，站起身，“打搅了，我回去了。”

“入江等等，我让罗马尼奥送你回去吧。”

“谢谢，迪诺先生不劳烦了。”入江敛着眸低声说。

“哲，送入江回去。”这时云雀突然发话了，他抬眸看了入江一眼，“我不希望年末了还要给人收尸。”

看着草壁带着入江离开，迪诺有些无奈地看着把目光投到远处的云雀，最终还是把他楼入了怀中。

“蠢马，想被咬杀吗？”云雀冷冷地说。

而迪诺只是轻笑，“恭弥不会的。”

轻哼一声，云雀没有拿出那银色的双拐，而是靠在迪诺的怀中，缓缓合上双眼。

“累了就睡吧，天亮了我会叫醒你的，恭弥。”

两排红色的灯笼从并盛神社蜿蜒而下，如同两条并排的赤龙。人们都身穿着好看的和服，手中提着一盏绛红色的灯笼，他们在夜中穿梭，宛如流动的萤火。而在这红色的萤火中，有一点光与众不同，它是白色的，纯净的白色的灯火。入江身穿着橘色的和服，手中提着白色的灯笼，静静地站在并盛神社的门口，一双苍绿色的眸子映着来来往往的人们。

“正一。”穿着苍青色和服的斯帕那含着棒棒糖走到入江身边，“你究竟在等谁？”

如同一面古镜般的苍绿色眼睛映出斯帕那的身影，入江轻轻道出那个名字。

总是波澜不惊的样子的斯帕那露出了惊愕的表情，然后惊愕转为一种说不清道不明的神情，“正一，别再等了，他不会来的。”

“为什么不会？”入江问，机械性的声音听不出情绪。

“因为白兰他已经……”

六夜

“闭嘴——！！”

“……哇呀~小正好霸气~可我只是想叫醒你而已，小正也用不着这样吼我吧。”

带着复杂的情绪环视周围，以白色为主色调的办公室，简约高雅的白色沙发，巨大的落地窗外是一览无余的高处风景。然后入江凝视着眼前的白兰。依旧是能倾倒众生的精致容颜，如同紫水晶般的紫色双瞳，只是眼角下多了一道紫色的倒皇冠刺青，使他更偏向妖冶。依旧是白色的衣服，但是却是制服一样的款式，那枚银色的千花标志正闪着银色的光茫。而白兰的脖子上的白色围巾则让入江觉得无比熟悉。是谁偷偷编织一条白色的围巾？

“白兰……大人……？”

看着愣愣的入江，白兰有些担心地把他搂在怀中，“小正这是怎么了？”

“白兰大人……白兰大人……白兰大人……”只是念着对方的名字，入江颤抖的手抱紧了白兰。

“小正是做恶梦了吗？”轻轻拍着入江的背，白兰柔声安抚着，“现在没事了，醒来了就没事了。”

“我……真的……白兰大人……这次你是真实的吗……？”

听着入江略带哭腔的声音，白兰一阵心痛，收紧用着入江的手臂，“我当然是真实的，小正怎么可以说我不是真的？”

“可是，可是……”入江敛下眸，可是他所看到的场景都那样的逼真……

“小正啊。”

白兰的轻叹才落到耳畔，入江就觉得一阵天旋地转，背部陷入柔软的沙发，抬眸，白兰居高临下地看着他的样子映入苍绿色的眸中。

“我本来想邀小正出去逛逛的，新年前夜的街道可是非常热闹~然后和小正一起新年倒数~不过现在，”说着，白兰拉下他白色的围巾，修长的手指滑上入江制服的拉链，“小正对我的真实性表示怀疑，那么，”缓缓地拉下拉链，白兰俯身在入江染上绯红的脸颊上轻吻，一个邪魅的笑出现在他的脸上，“那么现在，小正就用你的身体来感受吧~我究竟是真，是假~~~”

“哎？！白兰大人等等……”事情变成这样让入江有些慌乱，“白兰大人，我相信……唔……”

霸道却不失温柔的吻让入江慢慢地忘记了抗拒，安下心来的他伸手环住白兰的脖颈，这即使是梦也没关系了……

静谧，明明街道上都站满了人，却安静得诡异，而此时浑厚的钟声突破黑暗传出，人们再次开始沸腾了，伴着钟声他们狂欢起舞。

一声，两声。

紫色的身影在彭格列首领的办公室显现，六道骸红蓝异色的眸映着那位彭格列的大空，“Kufufu~新年快乐，纲吉。”

三声，四声。

青年掐灭手中的香烟，拿出手机开始拨号，从意大利到日本。

“喂，棒球笨蛋，新年快乐！”

五声，六声。

王座上的帝王，目光从杯中的红酒中移开，抬眸，绯色的眼中出现一抹银色，“垃圾，话说。”

红色的液体染上青年银白色的发，他嘴角抽搐着大喊：“三昆蛋Boss，新年快乐——！！”

七声，八声。

夜风吹拂着王子金色的发，似乎要撩起那遮盖了王子双眼的刘海，王子“嘻嘻嘻”的笑着，甩出银色的小刀，准确命中眼前少年大大的青蛙帽子，“嘻嘻嘻，这是新年礼物，不许折断！嘻嘻嘻，青蛙，新年快乐。”

九声，十声。

凭栏而坐，轻啜清酒，云雀无视着那只不断凑着并盛校歌的手机。不多时，门被拉开，气喘吁吁的迪诺站在门口，手中拿着一只还在拨号的手机。

“恭弥……你怎么不接电话……弄得我很担心啊……”

那个孤傲的青年只是瞥了一眼迪诺手中的手机，“有话要当着我的面说。”

“恭弥……”迪诺茶色的眸中慢慢沉积着柔情，他走到云雀面前，凝视着他墨色的眸说，“新年快乐，恭弥。”

十一声，十二声。

一朵朵烟花在夜空中绽放，那七彩的光芒铺满了那白色的房间，一室的斑斓。

白兰亲吻着在他怀中沉沉的睡去的入江，“这次要做个好梦呐~小正。”

七夜

“我说小正啊，你的那些朋友呢？”少女理着自己的刘海，翡翠色的眸看向身旁的少年。

“他们出国了……”入江轻笑了一下。

少女轻皱着眉看着自己总是一副讷讷的样子的弟弟，有些无奈地叹了口气，把手搭在入江单薄的肩膀上，“要不和姐姐我一起参加聚会吧，我替你物色几个漂亮的女孩子？”

入江推推眼镜，“姐姐不用了，多谢好意，你还是快点出发吧，迟到就不好了。”

入江姐姐凑近入江，试探地问：“真的不去？那里也有几个很好的男孩子哦~”

“姐姐！”

“哇~”入江姐姐急急跳到一边，背着手倒退着，眼睛中映着少年恼怒的样子，少女轻声笑了，“好啦，那我走了，小正除夕庙会要逛得开心哦。”

深深地叹了口气，入江向并盛神社走去。在所有战斗都结束了的这一年，泽田纲吉一行都受彭格列九代之邀去意大利过年了。斯帕那本来想留在日本的，但是突然想起要回意大利处理一些关于莫斯卡的重要资料，就急匆匆回去了。本来纲吉也邀请入江一起去意大利的，只是他回绝了，他没有加入彭格列，黑手党的生活，有十年后的记忆就足够了。

看着那人来人往的街道，入江却觉得少了什么。“没了那群自然灾害，果然少了几分热闹啊……”入江喃喃着，却突然停下了脚步，惊愕地看着人群中的那个人。他身穿着有着蓝色祥云的白底和服，他的白色的发张扬，他的紫眸带着狡黠，他的紫色刺青透着妖冶。这个向他走来的人不是白兰又是谁？但是……

“密鲁菲奥雷不是应彭格列九代的邀请回意大利了吗？你怎么在这里？白兰……大人……”

“我是舍不得小正呐~”白兰笑着回答。

突然一朵绛红色的烟花在夜空中绽放，染得少年的脸一片绯红，他慌乱地撇开脸，“别说这些让人误会的话！”

看着眼前少年可爱的反应，白兰愉悦的笑了，伸手环住少年的肩膀，把他纤瘦的身体揽入怀中。他凑到他已染上红晕的耳畔，“误会什么啊~？这是事实~我舍不得我的恋人，所以我回来了~”

入江映着七彩烟火的眸微颤了一下，他微微偏头靠着白兰的肩膀，轻敛下眸，“谁是你的恋人？”

“哦呀~难道我没有告诉小正吗？”白兰的声音满是惊讶，而又在下一刻收起调笑的语气，“呐，小正，我想了很久，我果然还是想提前和小正确定恋人关系。我要和小正在一起，和十年后一样，比十年后更好，小正我们在一起吧。”

一朵朵的烟花把少年染上了缤纷的色彩，少年抬起苍绿色的眸，苍绿映着七彩的烟火，映着那双紫色的眸，少年带着暖暖的笑点头。

新的一年的钟声敲响，在烟霞满布的夜空中回荡，一声又一声。

“新年快乐，小正~”

“新年快乐，白兰大人。”

THE END


	2. 神祗之遗

布满青苔的青砖石阶与洁净污垢白玉石阶，参天的松柏与飘零的樱花，明媚的阳光与朦胧的薄雾。

粉色的樱花从翘起的白发旁划过，随后在青砖石阶与白玉石阶的交接处消失，伸出的手在青白界线上被迫停住，一道无形的墙阻隔了两个世界。

手放在那青与白的界线上，轻启唇瓣，轻声念出古老的语言，空气间泛起了几道涟漪，而后又消失不见。收回手，拈起落在自己白色风衣上的粉色花瓣，俊美的脸上露出一抹足以魅惑众生的笑，他从容转身，修长的双腿踏上白玉石阶，一步一步，远离苍青的松柏，深入浅白的云雾。

云雾愈益稀薄，樱花洒满了白玉石阶，白兰不知从哪里拿出一包棉花糖，异常悠闲地吃着。浅紫色的眸注视着不远处的石台，同样以白玉所造的石座清晰可见。

“果然已经不可能走到并盛神社了吗~”一脸困扰的表情，但却愉悦的语气。白兰吃掉最后的一个棉花糖，走向那石座，棉花糖的包装袋在橙色的火焰中化为灰烬。

一步步地踏在白玉石阶上，樱花在身旁飞舞，白兰觉得这景象似曾相识，但是看着那白玉石座，似乎少了点什么，可却又不知缺的是何物。

登上石台，白兰的脚步突然停住了，修长的手指掐进白发中，他闭上了双眼，有什么从他的脑海中涌出，又是那被他遗失的记忆吗？那么是谁曾坐在这白玉石座之上，是谁拔出一把具有神之力的长剑，又是谁与他立下契约？

——如今天下英雄辈出，然而王者非您莫属，我愿助您君临天下，白兰大人。

不知何时，白兰已经坐在那白玉石座上，单手撑着额头，白色的刘海遮住了他的双眼，气息却慢慢恢复平稳。

“是谁……”

唇瓣开合，白兰突然急切地想知道那记忆片段中的人是谁，但是无论他再怎么回想，也想不起任何东西。是的，他遗失了自己的记忆，但是从来不曾急切地想要找回自己的记忆，可现在，白兰他想知道，那记忆中的人。

“你是谁？”站在石座前，白兰浅紫色的双眼凝视着它，空荡的石座似乎出现了一个人的身影，他双手自然的放在扶手上，稍长的刘海几乎盖过了双眼，他闭着眼，不知睡了多久。

“你是谁？”白兰再次问。

石座上的人儿似乎听到了白兰的话，长长的睫毛微微颤动，随后他睁开了双眼，浅笑着道：“……”

“什么？”白兰微微皱眉，他听不到他说了什么。

“……”带着笑，那人再道。

听不到。

似乎是无奈地摇了一下头，慢慢地，唇瓣一张一合，道出名字。

然而白兰还是听不见，突然以白兰为中心，他身旁的空气剧烈的震动，白玉所造的石台出现了环状放射形的裂纹。石座上哪还有人，又或许石座上从没有过什么人。

意识到自己的失控，白兰收回了外泄的力量。有多久没试过这样失控了？从五岁时因那凌乱的记忆片段而使用力量，把孤儿院毁了一半，然后被艾莉亚训了一顿后，就从没有过了。因为艾莉亚说，遗失的记忆会回来的，只要遇到对的人。

重新带上优雅的微笑，白兰坐回石座上，单手撑着下巴，望着来时的方向。

“呐，小桔梗应该知道他是谁吧~”白兰自语，“不过看来小桔梗不能进到这个空间呢~这可如何是好？我无法自己出去，又没有人能进来带我从这出去，我可不想死在这里，所以，”白兰依旧单手撑着下巴，眼睛斜向上看向天空，“神啊~帮帮我吧~~~”

原本就是不带半点信仰，甚至可以说是带着轻蔑的调侃，所以当夜幕突然瞬间降临时，白兰不由蹙眉。

明明应当是月明星稀才是，但万千星茫却与满月同辉，清冷的月光洒在白玉上，庄严又圣洁，但那夜樱却给这神圣添加了几分妖艳。而坐在白玉石座上看着这一切的白兰，如同王者。风带着夜樱吹动他白色的发丝，如丝的月光飘洒在他身上，翘起的发角泛着浅蓝色的流光，倾倒众生的容颜又如同天人。

优雅地起身，白兰踏上白玉石阶，向着那随着夜幕显现的宫殿走去，谁是这蓬莱仙境的主人~？

“能与仙子邂逅，我白兰夫复何求~？”

皮靴在白玉地板上踏出悠闲的步伐，白兰在这飘扬着白纱帘的殿宇中闲庭信步。月光透过白纱洒在他的身上，给他染上一层飘渺的白。风吹动纱帘，几片红樱落在白兰手上。看着手中的夜樱，白兰笑得越发魅惑，修长的手撩开那在风中飘扬的纱帘，美得让白兰的心不由得悸动的画面呈现在眼前。

八重樱开得如此妖娆，随风飘落于清盈的流水中，随水飘零。在月光之中泛着荧光的白玉石桥，点点萤光围绕着桥上的人儿流舞。

桥上的人儿站得笔直，白色的长袍随意地披在身上，橙红色的长发自然垂落。他静静地凝视着那轮明月，似乎那月宫之中有着让他魂牵梦绕的东西，但或许他只是在发呆罢了，至少白兰是这样想的~愉悦地看着桥上人儿橙红的长发中的兽耳，与头发一样的颜色，尖端却是纯净的白色。

“看来邂逅的不是仙子，而是妖精呐~~~”

夜的静被白兰的一句话打破，围绕着桥上人儿飞舞的萤火受惊一般飞散，而那人而终于发现了白兰的存在。那人儿的蓦然回首，让白兰看到了一双苍绿色的眸子，只是清秀的容颜却让白兰怦然心动。

樱花瓣在他们之间飘零，白兰带着那绝非伪装的笑容，而那人儿显然还没反应过来，呆呆地望着白兰，这样子让白兰觉得他异常的可爱~

美人在前，他白兰又岂会甘愿只是远观？迈开步子，向那人儿走去。此时，那人儿终于有了反应，苍绿色的眸中露出几丝惊慌，身子一晃。

“哇！”

一声惊叫和着落水声融入夜色中，看着坐在水中的人儿，白兰不禁皱眉，难道自己很可怕吗？能吓得他从桥上掉入水中？保持着笑容，白兰走到溪边，向那全身湿透的人儿伸出手。幸好桥是矮桥，溪水也不深，白兰心想。  
看着白兰伸出的手，那人儿犹豫着，但最终还是伸出了自己的手。

满意地笑着拉住那人儿的手，软软的，手感不错~白兰正想着把人拉上岸，却不料对方似乎脚滑了一下，于是……

又一声落水声，只不过这次是两个人。

萤光在两人身旁旋舞，白兰看着自己身下一脸窘迫的人儿，湿漉漉的发丝贴在白皙的脸上，长长的睫毛上挂着水珠。

“抱歉，我……”

慌乱的道歉，并非空灵或是甜美的声音，平凡的声线却挑动白兰的心弦。嘴角挑起的弧度更加好看，白兰起身，顺带牵起还在慌乱道歉的人儿。

牵着他走到岸边坐下，白兰替他把贴在脸上的发丝撩到耳后，“没关系呐~”

“当真？”

“嗯~”

“可我害你湿了衣裳……”满是内疚的看着白色的发梢还挂着水珠的白兰，“我，我应当如何赔偿你？”

“不用赔偿~”白兰柔声说道，突然像想到什么般，露出狡黠的笑，伸出手摸向那人儿的兽耳，看到那人儿轻轻地颤抖了一下，但又因之前的事愧疚着而没有躲开，而任他人玩弄着自己的耳朵却又一脸羞红的样子，白兰顿时感到更加的愉悦了。

“那么告诉我，你是什么妖精吧~？”

“哎？”愣了愣，然后似乎很气恼地打掉了白兰揉搓着自己耳朵的手，他一脸气愤地说，“我怎会是那等妖魔鬼怪之流，我乃狐仙！！”

“狐狸精？”条件反射地道出脑中想到的词，意料之中看到那人儿皱起了秀眉，恼怒的苍绿色眸中闪烁着火光。白兰觉得他这样实在是可爱至极，不由地还想逗逗他。于是白兰一脸疑惑地问，“狐狸精不是都妖艳至极，绝美异常的吗？怎么你如此不同寻常？”

“我是狐仙！”涨红了脸说着，他上下打量了一下白兰，“何况谁人规定了狐仙定要妖艳绝伦？如若非如此不可，依我看这三千世界之中，无人比你更适合当这狐狸精了。”

听到对方明显是讽刺的话，白兰却不恼，反而愉悦地说：“那只真是多谢谬赞了~”

“你……”

“嗯~？”

“无事！”知道斗不过白兰，索性不再说话。

而白兰却没想过要相对两无语，他看着那白玉宫殿，飘扬的白纱，飘零的夜樱，飘舞的萤火，最后目光放在了身边自称是“狐仙”的人儿身上，说是“狐”却没有“狐”的妖艳妩媚，但却清丽出尘，干净，实在是太干净了，就如同此时月光之下透着飘渺的光芒的白玉。

“那么，狐仙大人，我这是误闯了天界中的哪一个仙界呐~？”

苍绿色的眼望向白兰，他轻轻地摇头，“这……我不知，不，应当说，我忘了，我忘了自己究竟身在何处。”

淡淡的忧伤染上了他的双眼，萤火在他身旁静静地飞舞，清冷的月光下的人儿像是在慢慢接近透明，仿佛随时都会消失。想到眼前的人会消失，白兰的心不由地痛了一下，在他反应过来时，自己已经抓住了那人儿的手。

“你是谁？”为什么你的一切在他的看来都如此熟悉，就连那伤感的眼神，不食人间烟火的不真实感都让他觉得似曾相识？他白兰何时有过这样的感受？就连当初遇到自称是自己部下的桔梗时，也没有如此清晰的熟悉感。

“我……”不解地看着白兰，微微皱了下眉，白兰抓得他太紧了。

意识到自己有一次的失态，白兰放开手，微笑着问：“能告诉我你的名字吗？名字你总该记得吧~？”

揉着被抓痛的手，道：“入江正一。”

传入耳中的四个字，在白兰脑中激起千层波澜，杂乱的影像在脑海中显现。

白玉石座上沉睡的人儿，苍绿色深邃的双眼，出尘的清秀容颜，带着浅笑薄唇轻启，似乎经过了千年，那四个字如今终于到了白兰耳中。

“小正……”轻轻地呢喃，如此熟悉的感觉。

“嗯？”反射性的回答，一切似乎都在情理之中。

对上彼此的双眼，从对方的眼中看到自己的身影，流萤在他们身旁旋舞，夜樱被风带到他们身上。白兰慢慢地向对方倾身，而入江则一个劲地往后退。面对入江的回避，白兰感到一丝不快，伸手固定着入江的后脑，让他无法回避，随后压上他红润的唇，比想象中的还要甜美~

感觉到自己唇上他人的温度，苍绿色的眼瞪得大大的，显然没有料到会发生这种事。唇被白兰舔舐着，吮吸着，慌乱之中想要推开在自己唇上肆虐的人，但手却被白兰抓住，以至于踏进无法反抗。

“呜……”想出声让白兰停下，不料却让那灵巧的舌滑进了自己的口中，带着甜甜的味道，那舌在入江口中攻城略地，缠上了那不断逃避的舌。“嗯……”苍绿色双眼蒙上了一层薄雾，入江慢慢忘记了反抗，过于甜美的亲吻让他瘫软在白兰怀中，不只不觉中回应了他的吻。

在飘零的夜樱与流光之中，两人忘情地拥吻，清冷的月光无法冷却彼此胸中的烈火，亲吻变得越来越热烈，萎靡的银丝顺着两人胶合的唇角滑落，相互亲吻着，拥抱着，直到彼此都用尽氧气。分开的唇，牵扯出一丝银丝，落在入江的唇角，白兰看着在自己怀中不住喘息，脸上布满潮红的人儿，他橙红色的发丝似乎在夜色中泛着赤红的光，丝丝的红洒在他纯白的袍上，他白皙的脖颈上。白兰修长的手指撩开落在入江脖颈上的发丝，轻抚着那无暇的肌肤，突然，白兰觉得有一股莫名的怒火从心中升起，这股怒火似乎已在心中燃烧了千年之久，在此刻想要燃尽一切！白兰轻眯着眼，唇角的笑魅惑无比，原来自己是这样疯狂的人呐~想要燃尽一切~？不，只是眼前的人太干净，干净得自己想要把它弄脏。不，不是……白兰扯下身下人儿的腰带，扯开他白色的长袍，使那精致的锁骨暴露在月光之下，白兰听到了他的记忆在说话，说他只是想在这个人身上留下自己的印记罢了……白兰附上入江的唇角，舔去那银线，而后吻开始下移，入江白皙的脖子被印上了点点红印。

如此的执念只为在一个人身上留下印记，多么渺小的愿望啊~！

绿色的萤火在白色的秋牡丹花海上跃动，万物在夜中都显得格外宁静，然而凭空出现的人打破了这一平衡。

白色的长袍披在身上，橙红的长发散乱地落在白袍上，苍绿色的眸还泛着迷乱的水光，脸上是一片潮红，原本薄薄的唇变得有些红肿。喘着气，坐在秋牡丹的花海中，入江拽着身上的白袍，遮住身上的痕迹，他怎么也没想到自己居然会和别人那样拥吻，都快被人脱光衣服了，自己还沉浸在对方挑起的情欲中。如果不是最后自己反应过来逃走了，恐怕现在自己就被他……

原本慢慢平稳的呼吸又开始急促，身体在微微发抖，抚着自己被吻得红肿的唇，眼泪莫名地就流了下来，觉得羞耻？似乎只是一点。更多的是一种莫名的悲伤，像是沉积了很久很久的悲伤，一种非常非常熟悉的悲伤，熟悉得就像刚刚的那个白发男子，但是，他是谁……？

已经慢慢地平静下来，入江躺在花海中，望着那散发着清冷银光的满月，已经多少次了，自己这样看着这月亮？放开拽着长袍的手，伸展手臂，身上的吻痕暴露在空气中入江已不再在意，因为那些红痕在以肉眼可见的速度变淡。

如果自己真的认识那人，应该是很久很久很久以前的事了吧？他独自一人在这个世界生活了多长时间，他已经不去记忆了，或许几十年，或许几百年，又或许几千年。他独自站在白玉石桥上仰望明月，独自躺在秋牡丹花海中瞭望星空，有时候十分清醒，有时候又陷入沉睡。记忆慢慢遗失，力量一点点衰退，千百年间，是否有谁误入这个世界，他不记得了，或许有，或许没有……

“忘了问他叫什名字了……”入江轻声说着，如果知道名字的话，可能自己可以记得曾经有这么一个人来访过这个世界……

樱花树下，夜樱在飞舞，衣衫同样的凌乱，白色的发还湿着，但唇角却带着好看的弧度。白兰修长的手指抚着自己的唇，上面还留着刚刚的美好。

“小正~~~”轻念出心中的名字，白兰笑得越发好看，不是往常的邪魅，而是如同天使一般的纯净。


End file.
